cwcharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Kerner Kul-Dir
"Though me and Cronos have taken different paths, he a bounty hunter and I a Jedi, we are still brothers. '' -Kerner Kul-Dir '''Kerner Kull Dir,' was a Force-sensitive male Trandoshan Jedi Knight, who served the New Jedi Order and New Republic during the years of the Second Galactic Civil War, and years following. He was the older brother of Cronos Kul-Dir, and first son of the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Poison, a former Jedi. Aside from his brother who was a bounty hunter, the two remained close to each other. Kerner became first known and noticed when he saved Jedi Masters Kol and Ahsoka and their daughter from his father Pol-Kul Dir, a former Jedi, now a Sith Lord, who went crazy with revenge for 24 years. Kerner grew to a fact where he hated his father, for how he treated others. Though a being born from the dark side, Kerner rejected the dark side teachings and took the light path to learn the ways of the Jedi, after escaping his father, while his brother took the bounty hunter path. Biography Early life Kerner Kul-Dir was born in 25 ABY, on the native planet of Wasskah to his father Darth Poison and to a female Trandoshan Sith Acolyte by the name of Maris Kru. He was the first and eldest son, as the oldest from Cronos. At the age of three, Kerner showed tremendous sensitivity in the Force, similar to Kol Kerz-Tak. However, Kerner wouldn't live with his parents for long, and nor would his brother, for they would run away after hearing their father's plan against the Jedi and to hunt down almost every spiecemen in the galaxy. Runing away from home At some point during the year of 30 ABY, Kerner and his brother ran away from home at the dead of night. Seein this his father sent his guards after them, to which he would attack with Force Lightning sending them flying, where one was killed after being oushed of a height of 50 feet. Once they escaped their home, a young Jedi Master was wondering the planet after feeling the presence of Kerner and his brother. Different paths taken The path of the Jedi Crosses with Cronos Jedi Knight years First duel with the Father Saving three masters A Father's death Title of hero Second Galactic Civil War Personality and traits "I am Kerner Kul-Dir, a Jedi Knight" -Kerner Kul-Dir introduces himself Lightsaber techniques and training "My weapons aren't officially these blades, for you don't need these to always win" -Kerner Kul-Dir, Jedi Knight Kerner was a strong Jedi Knight, and exceedingly a dangerous opponent in lightsaber combat, especially at close range. Kerner was a master at the Jar'Kai, Djem So, and the Juyo. Kerner learned to master many lightsaber combat techniques under the teachings of his four masters. While he trained as a youngling, Kerner showed abilites far more than his father, where he proved to surpass the power of his own dad. This surprised the three, seemingly also that he had a deep hatred for him, since he wanted renvenge on the Jedi, for a really stupid reason, as he would say. As time progressed, he would easily master the Jar'Kai, which he learned under Kol, the Djem So under Ahsoka Tano, and the Juyo under Ahsoka Kerz-Tak. Kol Tano taught him telekinetic lightsaber combat, and how to enhance his blades with the Force. Powers and abilities Force powers Other abilities Behind the scenes